Bill's backstory
by Rachel420
Summary: An old, not as detailed version of Bill's AU backstory.


Bill Cipher was a normal fourteen year old boy. He had golden blond hair, with bangs that he had to fight with to keep out of his face. His eyes were golden brown color. He had an older sister named Sophie Cipher. However their parents liked Bill more than Sophie and she grew jealous of her younger brother and swore to make him suffer. Their parents died when Bill was eight and Sophie was thirteen years old. Now that her parents couldn't stop her from torturing her brother, she lashed out at him, torturing him for five years causing him to fear her and eventually he escaped and lived in an abandoned old house by himself for a year.

One day he went walking out in the woods. He was fourteen years old now. It was getting late. Bill saw the sun setting and glanced around. Fireflies danced in the fading daylight. In the distance there was a wolf howl. It echoed throughout the woods causing Bill to glance around in concern. He heard leaves rustle behind him and he whipped around only to find a hooded girl about the same age as him, standing there.

"You shouldn't be out here." she told him. "Why not?" he asked. She replied with only one word. "Wolves." Bill stared at her. "You should head on home." she said. Bill nodded and turned to leave but stopped. "But what about you?" he asked and turned to face the girl but she was gone. Bill headed on home. When he got to his home he heard wolf howls and they sounded close. He hurried inside and shut the door.

He was breathing heavily and quickly went to his room. He heard scratching, howling, and snarling outside the old house. He heard a window shatter from inside the kitchen then another in his room behind him. He whipped around and saw a wolf standing there, grabbing a pillow and tossed it to him and grabbed a blanket too. Once he held both items it scooped him up on its back and escaped the house into the woods and to a cave.

Once inside the cave Bill looked around amazed. The cave looked like a home. The wolf climbed up onto the bed and suddenly transformed into the girl from earlier. "Hello again." she said. Bill stared at her with wide eyes. He dropped his pillow and blanket onto the ground. "You're a werewolf?!" she just grinned. "Yep. Name's Mystine. Don't worry I don't bite. Often." she told him.

Bill backed away uncertain. "What's your name?" she asked him. "B-Bill." he replied. Mystine grinned. "Nice to meet you, Bill." she said. "Y-you too." "You're welcome to stay here tonight." "Thanks." Bill said and sat on the couch like thing. Mystine nodded and fell asleep. Bill fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, Bill woke up seeing Mystine reading on her bed.

Without looking up she greeted him. "Good morning Bill." "H-Hi. What are you reading?" he asked. Mystine seemed hesitant but then motioned him to sit beside her. Bill hesitantly did so and she handed him an old slightly tattered navy blue journal with a silver six fingered hand in the middle with a question mark in the middle of it. He carefully read through the journal.

"Wow! This is so weird! I have a journal like this except its red with a gold hand with a one in the center!" he told her, pulling it out and handing it to her. Mystine flipped through the book carefully. "So you have a diary?" Bill turned to her. "It's not a diary! It's a...very manly...man journal..." he replied. "So...it's a diary." she replied.

Bill started to stammer and Mystine was laughing. "I'm just joking!" she said. Bill blushed lightly. "I should head on home." he said. Mystine nodded. "Um...will I see you later?" he asked. "Tomorrow if you want." she replied. Bill grinned and handed her journal back and took his and left the cave and went home. They continued to meet each other for the next couple of days. One day bill headed to their meeting spot when he heard howling in the distance. "Mystine is that you?" he called. There was no reply. "Mystine?" he called out fearfully.

There was a snarl coming from the bushes and the next thing he knew he was on the ground, lying on his back with a wolf on top of him. Pain severed through his body. The wolf seemed to grin at him. "Say hello to my sister for me." he told him and slashed his right eye while it was open and bill screamed in agony. The wolf perked up when it heard a loud howl coming closer and fled. Mystine ran up to bill, who had passed out from the pain. She quickly ran him to the doctor of gravity falls. When bill came to the first thing he saw was Mystine.

"Bill thank goodness you're alright!" she exclaimed. "M-Mystine? What happened?" "What do you remember?" she asked. "I remember a wolf attacked me and said 'say hello to my sister for me.'" he said. Mystine growled lightly. "It must have been my brother, Alex." she said. Bill nodded. Bill looked in a mirror and groaned. "Great...I'm half blind." he muttered, seeing his eye patch. Mystine walked over and brushed his hair over it. "There, now it looks normal." she said. Bill smiled at her.

A few days later, he could take the eyepatch off but kept his hair the way Mystine put it. He was at his little shack. There was a knock at his door. He opened the door and Mystine was standing there. "Hey, I brought you something." she said. "Really?!" bill asked. He sounded like a child at Christmas. Mystine nodded.

"Yep! Here you go!" she said holding out a present box. Bill opened the box and pulled out a black bowtie and top hat. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. He quickly put them on. "I love them! Thank you!" he exclaimed. She smiled. "You're welcome." she replied. Bill looked down for a moment. "h-hey m-Mystine? D-do you want to hang out sometime?" he asked. Mystine grinned. "Like a date?" she asked. Bill blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." he replied. "Tomorrow, my place." Mystine told him and left.

They dated for about a week. On the way to meet Mystine, bill found a bottle and out of curiosity, he opened it. A puff of smoke appeared and a man stood before him. He looked Arabian. "Who summons me?" He questioned. Bill stared at him for a moment. "I did? Well I think me did." he said. The man turned to him. "I am the genie of the soda bottle. What are your wishes master?" he asked.

Bill thought carefully. "I wish I was a werewolf so I could be with Mystine." he said. Smoke surrounded him and he blacked out. When he to, he found he had wolf ears and a tail. "Yes! Thank you!" he exclaimed. "You can have the other wishes." he told the genie. "Thank you, master." he said. A wicked grin appeared on his face. "I wish there were a pack of wolves nearby, hunting for you." he said and bill looked at him.

"What?!" he exclaimed. There was a loud howl nearby. Alex and his gang of wolves leapt out of the bushes and attacked bill. Bill was soon barely clinging to life. "I wish you were a demon. A mind demon to be precise." he said evilly. Alex and the other wolves left. Bill passed out. "Final wish. I wish to be free!" he exclaimed and he disappeared.

When bill came to he glanced around. He went to Mystine's cave and entered and saw her. "Mystine!" he exclaimed. She didn't respond. He became confused and he saw his reflection. "No..." he muttered. Before him he saw a small golden triangle with one eye wearing a black bowtie and top hat. Bill was forced to watch from a distance until he was sent to oblivion by his sister Sophie and befriended some of the demons. They were actually pretty nice. They tended to watch football games that last for at least 100,000 years. And that was only half the game! Then Gideon summoned him and you know the rest.

 **(This is much older than my gravity falls story and it has been changed a bit but this was one of the building blocks for it. If you want to know more go find my gravity falls story.)**


End file.
